The Guardians
by Liath Bennet
Summary: El pasado regresa cuando menos se lo espera. Bella deberá enfrentarse a un poder difícil de comprender, y tendrá que elegir muy bien a sus amigos.La Hermandad de los Guardianes se ha puesto en marcha.¿Podrá el amor abrirse camino a sangre y fuego?
1. Prólogo

****DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Prólogo<span>  
><strong>**

_Francia, 1789._

Las calles empedradas de París mostraban los vestigios de la lluvia pasada. La calma que precede a la tormenta podía sentirse alrededor, cortando el aire como un cuchillo. A los lejos, los cascos de dos caballos comenzaron a sonar; las capuchas oscuras ocultaban a los jinetes que se alejaban de la ciudad antes de que el Terror se apoderara de ella.

Al llegar a la entrada del Bosque de Boulogne, desmontaron. Uno de ellos tomó un bolso y se lo entregó a su compañero.

- Debes esconderlo, nadie puede encontrarlo – Hablaba en susurros, como si alguien pudiera oírlos.

- No os preocupéis señor, conozco mi juramento. Lo protegeré con mi vida – con una reverencia se devolvió a su cabalgadura, tomó las riendas, y se alejó a todo galope, adentrándose en la oscuridad.

Unas horas más tarde, siendo el 14 de julio, el pueblo tomó la Bastilla, símbolo del absolutismo monárquico y punto estratégico de la represión de Luis XVI. La insurrección y el Terror comenzaron, y la Francia conocida hasta entonces desapareció.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola por aquí! Tengo una nueva historia para compartir con ustedes. Pueden seguirla a través de mi blog, donde esta siendo publicada. Por ahora, solo subiré en este medio el prólogo y el primer capítulo. Cualquier duda, me avisan :)<strong>

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 1

****DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Capítulo 1<span>  
><strong>**

_Carcasona, época actual._

Carcasona es la capital de Aude, en el Languedoc, al sur de Francia, situándose entre Perpiñán y Toulouse. Se hizo famosa por su papel en la cruzada contra los albigenses durante la Edad Media, en el momento en el cual era feudo de los cátaros.

Y en este momento, una muy enojada joven cruzaba sus abarrotadas calles tratando de llegar a su departamento. Tomó sus llaves, abrió la puerta y arrojó el bolso sobre una mesita. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón y caminó descalza hacia su habitación. Refunfuñando, se desvistió y se metió bajo la ducha. El agua tibia se deslizó por su espalda relajándola al instante. Pensó en todo lo que le había pasado en las últimas horas. En primer lugar, olvidó su notebook en el escritorio, por lo que tuvo que volver por ella; llegó a la redacción y su jefa la esperaba con la amargura de una persona que no ha tenido una alegría en mucho tiempo. Le exigió (puesto que nunca en su vida pidió nada amablemente) que le entregara la columna antes de mediodía para poder revisarla. Luego de prometerlo solemnemente, se puso a trabajar en la oficina, sin dudar de que Sue Clearwater se la haría rehacer unas cuantas veces. No se equivocaba.

Para cuando logró huir de ahí, ya estaba hasta las narices del mundo.

Había nacido en Forks, Washington, y al terminar la secundaria decidió viajar a Francia para estudiar en la Universidad de Toulouse. Se especializó en Letras e Historia Medieval. Al fin de su carrera, se trasladó a Carcasona, por la cual sentía un apego especial, consiguiendo trabajo en un periódico local. Escribía una columna de consejos, muy popular, y en sus ratos libres (que eran muy pocos) se dedicaba a estudiar la historia del lugar, dejándose llevar por los misterios que encerraba entre sus muros. Buscaba recopilar datos para un libro que explicara a la Citè Medieval y sus sucesos.

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió al cuarto. Tomó un vestido veraniego de color azul, con unas balerinas negras. Tenía una bonita figura, con cabello castaño de reflejos rojizos, cortado de manera rebelde e irregular, con un flequillo que cubría la mayor parte de la frente. Su cuerpo era puro equilibrio y su aspecto exterior poco dejaba entrever cómo era en realidad.

Caminó hacia el salón y se sentó en su escritorio, ubicado frente a un gran ventanal que dejaba paso a la luz solar y una gran vista a la Citè, a la izquierda del marco. Abrió la notebook y la prendió, lista para comenzar a escribir. Faltaba muy poco para que las vacaciones de verano le fueran concedidas, lo que aumentaba su buen humor y predisposición. Tomó el libro que había estado leyendo la noche anterior y lo hojeó, buscando el lugar en el cual se quedara. La _Histoire de Carcassonne _de Jean Guilaine y Daniel Fabre era su libro de cabecera, habiéndolo adquirido unos años antes.

Sonó el teléfono. No lo cogió. Seguro era Sue otra vez, buscando darle trabajo extra. El pitido del contestador sonó y se escuchó una voz familiar.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan! – la voz de Rosalie invadió la estancia – Se que estas ahí, ¡contesta! – un instante de silencio, un bufido -. De acuerdo, de seguro estas muy ocupada, pero eso no te salvará de mi -. El mensaje terminó.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Bella. Rosalie McCarthy era una mujer de armas tomar, y tremendamente insistente. La conocía hacía años; fue la primera que decidió ser su amiga cuando recién llegaba a Francia. Trabajaba en un bufete de abogados de Limoux, por lo cual estaba demasiado cerca como para intentar huir. También tenía un jefe insoportable e insufrible, pero no dejaba que esto le impidiera vivir. Su esposo Emmett era arquitecto, y al parecer, el único que no tenía queja alguna de su trabajo.

No importaba cuan atareada estuviera, Rose siempre tenía tiempo para ella, para escuchar sus penas, sus nuevos logros y resultados de búsqueda, y (lamentablemente) para llevarla de compras alegando que era una buena terapia para el alma. Intuía que esto último es lo que la motivaba a llamarla tanto, en especial contando que hacia una semana que no le devolvía sus llamados.

El timbre sonó, con un alegre tintineo. Eso era algo que logró atraerla de ese lugar. Fue lo que la decidió a establecer su hogar justo ahí. Y por suerte, el dinero le sobraba (las propiedades en lugares turísticos eran carísimas).

Marcó la página del libro y bajó a abrir. Los ojos casi se le salen de sus órbitas al ver al objeto de sus mas cercanos pensamientos. Un metro sesenta de autoridad se levantaba ante ella. Con unos capris fucsias, un top negro y sandalias de taco parecía salida de una pasarela. Los ojos que la veían aburridos estaban delineados perfectamente en negro, con una sombra celeste tornasolada. Los labios rojos formaban un rictus de exasperación. Finalmente, un bolso colgaba despreocupadamente de su brazo.

- ¿Debo venir a sacarte de tu madriguera yo misma? – preguntó a modo de saludo.

- Yo también te quiero Rose – respondió la aludida.

La empujó y entró con paso decidido. La seguridad la precedía.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué excusa tienes para no contestar mis llamados? – Así era Rosalie, incisiva y mordaz, directa. Una abogada.

- Demasiado trabajo – Bella se sentó en el sillón de terciopelo rojo -. Quería terminar todo, no dejar cabos sueltos, para poder salvarme de Sue y obtener mis vacaciones.

La comprensión asomó a los ojos de su amiga. Cada vez que hablaban de trabajo cualquier cosa pasaba a segundo plano y simpatizaban en los mismos sentimientos.

- Día duro -. No era una pregunta.

- Me quedé dormida.

Rosalie se acercó al escritorio, viendo los vestigios del trabajo sin terminar.

- ¿Cómo vas con tu libro? – señaló al portátil.

- Avanzando a paso de tortuga. Si sigo así, lo publicaré cuando sea anciana -. Su amiga rió ante esa imagen mental.

- Eso jamás pasará, seremos jóvenes para siempre -. Bella se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Quién soy yo para contradecirte?

- Exacto.

Caminó hacia donde ella estaba y la tomó de la mano, levantándola.

- Yo se lo que te animará – cogió el bolso que seguía en la mesa, donde su dueña lo dejara -. ¡Helado!

Isabella rió ante los repentinos cambios de humor de su acompañante.

* * *

><p>Un hombre vigilaba la puerta de la heladería. Dos mujeres jóvenes acababan de llegar y estaban tomando un helado, riendo despreocupadamente. Se preguntaba cuáles serían los pensamientos de la más joven. La había estudiado, sabía todo sobre ella, y aun asi también sabía muy poco. Por ejemplo, no tenía idea de si ella estaba al tanto de los sucesos que se desencadenarían pronto y cambiarían su mundo.<p>

Se cruzó de brazos, estirando las piernas y tomando su café. Era su trabajo, para esto había sido preparado. Y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí esta el primer capitulo. Espero que les guste como he comenzado con la historia. Cualquier duda, pregunta, o comentario, dejenme un review :)<strong>

**Les dejo el enlace hacia mi blog, donde ya está subido el segundo capítulo**: .com/

**También está en mi perfil.**

**Los espero!**


	3. Chapter 2

****DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Capítulo 2<span>  
><strong>**

En Carmaux, a muchos kilómetros de allí, Emily Uley entraba corriendo a su casa. Sabía que la seguían. Lo sabía hacia mucho tiempo, pero nunca había estado dispuesta a aceptarlo. Tenía en su poder un arma que ningún hombre debería tener. Era demasiado peligrosa. Provenía de su madre.

Las herencias eran cosas problemáticas, siempre suscitaban algun peligro, ya fuera tener que tratar con abogados, familiares, o peor: El mal del mundo, la caja de Pandora.

Estaba entrenada, podía desarmar a un atacante con facilidad, de la misma manera que lograba dar una clase a adolescentes aburridos. Pero ahora estaba acorralada. Recorrió muchos países antes de decidirse a viajar a Francia. No quería implicar a más personas, pero ya no tenía más alternativas. Había agotado todas sus opciones. Unos amigos (si se los podía llamar así) de Texas le ayudaron a tomar la decisión. Debía pasar el legado, ya no debía protegerlo por mas tiempo.

Tomó una caja de cartón y escribió la dirección. Antes de sellarla metió el objeto dentro, junto a una carta. La envolvió y escondió dentro de su mochila. Cogió las llaves del coche y salió desde el garaje hacia el puesto de correos más cercano. Pidió el envío por mensajería especial, para mayor seguridad. Vigilando sus espaldas constantemente, regresó al auto y salió a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>En una mansión de Limoux se escuchó el timbrar de un móvil. Su dueño lo cogió y esperó las nuevas noticias.<p>

- La chica se ha escapado.

La furia solo pudo ser vista muy por debajo de la superficie de los ojos del Jefe.

- ¿Alguna noticia sobre lo que ya hablamos?

- Registramos la casa. No había nada.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde la última visita de Rosalie. Por fin Isabella podía respirar tranquila, puesto que estaba de vacaciones.<p>

Decidió tomarse el día libre de cualquier preocupación o trabajo pendiente y salió a caminar. Con sus inseparables balerinas, una falda y una blusa violeta caminó hacia una librería que se encontraba a la esquina de su casa. La dependienta ya la conocía y la saludó con alegría.

- ¿Qué tal Bella? ¿Buscas algo en especial?

- Gracias Carmen, pero solo llevaré algo de lectura ligera.

La mujer se sonrió. Todo lo que podía interesarle a Isabella Swan era cualquier cosa menos ligero.

Se perdió entre los infinitos estantes. Por ser una librería pequeña todo estaba amontonado, aunque en un pulcro orden para quien supiera mirar, y los libros te engullían si no conocías donde te metías.

Encontró una nueva novela que hacia tiempo que quería y la llevó al mostrador para pagarla.

- Que tengas lindas vacaciones Bella – le deseó Carmen como despedida.

Al llegar a su casa se buscó un jugo y se repantigó en el sofá, dispuesta a una tarde de pura relajación, leyendo hasta el cansancio.

Llevaba tan solo media hora en ese plan cuando oyó el timbre. Con un suspiro se levantó. Rosalie no podía ser. Se había ido con Emmett a París, y ella no esperaba a nadie. Sus amistades en ese país podían contarse con los dedos de una mano.

Le abrió la puerta a un mensajero vestido en uniforme azul, bastante descolorido.

- Disculpe señorita – le dijo a modo de saludo -. ¿Es usted Isabella Swan?

- Si.

- Tengo un paquete para usted – y le tendió una pequeña caja de cartón, bastante corriente, que tenía su dirección escrita en la tapa – Firme aquí, por favor.

Luego de firmar la constancia de entrega, se dio media vuelta, cerrando la puerta y mirando el paquete.

Conocía esa letra, pero hacia tiempo que no tenía noticias suyas. Rasgó el papel y abrió la caja. Lo primero que vio fue una carta, escrita de manera rápida y descuidada, como si quien lo escribiese tuviese mucha prisa. La dejó a un lado, sobre la mesa, y buscó dentro. En una pequeña caja forrada, y muy desgastada, encontró un medallón. Parecía muy antiguo y el metal del cual estaba hecho no tenia un buen estado de mantenimiento. La cadena era pesada, hecha para sostener el dije. Un escudo lo cubría, pero a su alrededor tenía símbolos que apenas si se veían. Era muy raro, jamás había visto algo así.

Lo dejó junto a la carta y la tomó, dispuesta a encontrar una explicación.

_Se que debes estar esperando un tipo de explicación acerca de este medallón; qué significa; por qué te lo he enviado. Nos hemos visto pocas veces, y fue mejor asi, créeme. Pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo mas. Me encontraron, saben que lo tengo. Es por eso que lo mando hacia ti. No puedo decirte mucho, tengo prisa. Nadie debe saber nunca que tu lo tienes, aunque no estoy muy segura de que pueda mantenerse asi mucho tiempo mas. Jamás debió ser sacado de su hogar, solo trae desgracias. No investigues mucho, solo lo suficiente para saber lo que yo no puedo decirte mediante esta carta. Ten cuidado, se precavida. A partir de este momento tu vida ha dado un giro completo. No te lo has buscado, pero estaba destinado a ti. En algun momento debía cambiar de manos, y te eligió. _

_Solo puedo decirte algo: _usa tus conocimientos_, demuestra de que eres capaz. Conoces la respuesta a este enigma que te planteo, muy dentro de ti. _

_Hay pocas personas que saben de nuestra relación, y serán aquellas que te ayudaran en este camino. Ten cuidado de en quién confías. Aquel que puedas llamar enemigo, puede que resulte ser tu amigo._

_Lo que se perdió una vez, ha vuelto a ser encontrado. Viejas peleas resurgen, viejos combates que se hacen nuevos. Descendientes que juraron lealtad. Debes buscarlos. Ellos tienen la respuesta, y el poder de sacarte esta carga de encima._

_Espero que volvamos a vernos._

_Emily._

La sorpresa de Bella no podía ser mayor. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

Recordaba bien a Emily, aunque no se veían desde que ella tenía 10 años, y eso había sido hacia 15. Llegaba, se quedaba unos días y luego se marchaba, sin decir nada de a dónde iba o de dónde venía. Mantenía poco contacto con la familia, y lo poco que Bella sabía de ella es que era una prima lejana por parte de su madre.

Los enigmas siempre habían sido su debilidad, y al parecer Emily tenía conocimiento de ello. Pero aun asi, su carta solo planteaba más interrogantes que respuestas. Deseaba que Rosalie estuviera aquí, ella siempre sabía qué hacer, cómo encarar los problemas que parecía que no tenían solución.

El medallón le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero el recuerdo se negaba a aflorar.

De repente, algo de lo que estaba escrito en la carta le provocó un escalofrío. _Ten cuidado, se precavida_. ¿A qué se refería su prima con eso? ¿Sabrían (quien quiera que fuesen) que ella tenía ese medallón? ¿Qué tan peligroso podía ser?

Últimamente se sentía bastante extraña, como si alguien la siguiese a todas partes, pero cuando se daba la vuelta no encontraba a nadie. La paranoia la inundó y paralizó por un segundo. Debía alejarse de allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo! Debido al éxito que ha habido con esta nueva historia, he decidido seguir publicándola por aquí. De todos modos, ya esta en mi blog (cuyo link pueden ver en mi perfil). En él será publicado un capítulo por semana, por si tienen curiosidad; van a poder ver imágenes de cada personaje y de los lugares que van a estar visitando.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que me han agregado a favoritos, a sus alertas, y reviews.**

**Nos seguiremos leyendo. Y Feliz Día de la Primavera! :)**


End file.
